How Could You?
by bellawhitlock51
Summary: When Edward and Alice are caught in the act, Bella and Jasper are heartbroken. Jasper turns to Tanya for comfort, leaving Bella as a third wheel. Will Jasper and Bella realize their true feelings before it's too late? Rating Changed! **On Hiatus**
1. Kiss Me, Kill Me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I don't own Halo either. I do, however, own the ExA affair!**_

_I'm totally in love with Jasper at the moment and decided to do another JxB story while I still have writers block with "Someone care to tell me whats going on here?"_

_Review and let me know if I should continue!_

_Bella is a vampire and has her shield but she can read minds,too._

_The song for this chapter is "Kiss Me, Kill Me " by Mest_

_Love ya lots!_

_~B~_

* * *

_**How Could You?**_

_Chapter 1: Kiss Me, Kill Me._

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I just got back from hunting. The rest of the family is still out (with the exception of Edward and Alice.) I waltzed into the house and up to my and Edward's room. I stopped outside the door as I heard strange noises coming from the room. "Oh! Alice! Yes!"

"Eeeeddddwarrrrrdddd!"

I looked into their minds and gasped. The noises stopped abruptly and the door swung open to reveal my best friend and my husband on _my_ bed, naked.

As I gaped Edward looked up and smirked at me. He fucking _smirked. _"How could you?" I whispered brokenly.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, but I had already been long gone.

Jasper was walking into the house when I stormed past him, almost knocking him over. "Bella?" He asked.

Edward and Alice were following, now fully dressed. Edward stood silent.

I pulled off my wedding ring and my engagement ring and threw them at him, "Fuck you." I snapped and turned to storm off into the sea of ferns surrounding the house.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Jasper asked, grabbing my wrist to stop me.

"Your wife slept with my husband." I muttered too low for him to hear.

"What?" He asked.

"YOUR SKANK OF A WIFE SLEPT WITH MY HUSBAND!" I growled and ran off.

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

"YOUR SKANK OF A WIFE SLEPT WITH MY HUSBAND!" Bella growled at me and ran into the woods.

I stared wide eyed after her before turning to look at Alice.

She had pain and guilt all over her face. "Is that true, Ally?" I asked quietly.

She wouldn't meet my eyes but she nodded slowly.

My heart broke. It felt like someone had stabbed me. "How could you?" I asked before turning and following Bella.

She'd ran into the forest. I caught her scent and followed it until I found her slumped against a tree, sobbing.

I pulled her into an embrace and we sobbed together.

We cried for the pain of losing the ones we loved.

We cried for being betrayed.

We cried because they probably never really loved us.

She clutched me tighter and tighter as the time passed. I eventually picked her up, bridal style, and walked her to the Ferrari that was her "after" car.

We drove for miles upon miles, me driving; her curled up in a ball, releasing small whimpers and sobs every now and then. Every noise that escaped her made my hear break even more.

I turned on the radio to try to get my mind off of the current situation but the song only made both of our pain worse.

_One, two, three  
A tragedy that's built on destiny  
It left you with everything but  
Blood from the knife that I cut your heart out with  
Now relax, close your eyes, what comes next is the surprise_

_This valentine is doomed  
The smell of blood has filled this room  
If I could do it all again  
I would change most every single thing_

_I would let you_

_Kiss me  
Kill me  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy_

_Our tragedy  
Seems to be killing everything it sees  
Like death itself_

_This valentine still looms  
In the darkest hour, the killing moon  
If I could do it all again_

_I would let you_

_Kiss me  
Kill me  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy_

_Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)  
Kill me (This feeling's haunting)  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy_

_Killing me would be too easy_

_Your eyes unwind the tragedy of our lives  
My eyes went blind  
Believe when I say_

_Hell burns bright  
When this night dies_

_Hell burns bright_

_Kiss me  
Kill me  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy_

_Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)  
Kill me (This feeling's haunting)  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy_

_Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)  
Kill me (This feeling's haunting)  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy_

_Killing me would be too easy_

_Too easy, too easy, too easy, too easy_

I reached over and switched off the radio.

I drove us to the small cottage that was supposed to be Alice's anniversary present. Our anniversary is tomorrow (sucks, right?)

Bella curled up on the bed. I sat next to her and held her close. "Why don't they love us, Jazz? What did we do wrong?" she asked, her voice breaking.

My heart broke again and I pulled her closer (if possible) "I don't know, Darlin'." I whispered to her, "I really don't know."

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I sobbed into Jasper's chest as he held me close. I drifted off into an unthinking stupor and was glad for the pain to subside.

When I snapped back into reality, I heard Jasper on the phone. "No, Alice, you _don't _understand! I can't just-" he stopped to allow her to talk, "Fine. You have one week. Mmhm. Love you, too. Bye."

"Jazz?" I asked timidly.

"Hm?" he asked.

"What was-" I started to ask.

"She wants me to take her back. I told her she had a week to prove she loves me." He explained.

"Oh." I whispered, despair filling me.

Jasper was the only person I thought I could trust. He knew exactly how I felt (and not just because of his powers) and I thought he would have some kind of brain as to not walk right into that slut's trap.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling the change in my emotions.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I said, my voice thick with tears I would never shed.

Betrayal joined the despair and understanding flickered across Jasper's face.

"Bella, it's not like that." He said, sending calming waves my way.

"They hurt us, Jasper, and you're willing to take her back with open arms."

"Bella, I love her. She wants me and I'm not going to let that opportunity pass me."

_You thought she wanted you before though, and you were wrong. What makes now so different? _I thought.

I nodded, "I understand." I said and walked out the door toward Volterra.

_**Emmett's Point Of View**_

I was sitting on the couch playing Halo when Edward came down stairs. "Hey, bro." I greeted, not looking away from my game.

"Hey." He muttered.

"Where's your wife?" I asked. Bella had left before all of us, eager to see Edward.

He sighed, "She's gone."

"What?" I said, pausing my game.

He sighed again, "She's gone." He repeated.

"Gone where?'

"I don't know. She just left."

"And you didn't go after her?" I demanded.

He ran his hand through his hair and I noticed that his wedding ring was gone.

"Did you two…"I trailed off suggestively.

"Yes."

I was abruptly outraged, "What the hell did you do to my little sister?" I thundered.

"Nothing!" He said defensively.

"How can you lie to his face like that?" Rosalie's voice said as she descended down the staircase.

"Rose…" Edward growled in warning.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"He cheated on her." Rosalie hissed.

"What!? With who?!"

"Alice."

I was shocked and felt terrible for Bella. Her husband and her best friend had slept together behind her back.

Edward stayed silent.

"I don't know how you can sit there and pretend you did nothing wrong." Rose growled at Edward.

"I did nothing." He replied coolly.

"Says the man who took off his wedding ring three days ago and has been verbally abusing his wife."

"Verbally abusing?!" I demanded.

Rose nodded, "Bella came to a few weeks ago, telling me you were acting different. Always rejecting her, putting her down, making her feel useless."

"Bella would never talk to you." Edward snarled

"She said Alice would disappear whenever she needed someone to talk to. And she and Jasper weren't very close. She said she would've talked to Emmett but she was afraid he would hurt you if he found out."

"Hell yes, I would." I said.

"Even when you were treating her like shit she still cared about you." Rose said to him, "I'd known all along about you and Alice. That's why I was always against Bella becoming one of us and of you being with her. She didn't deserve this. I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen."

I saw everything now. Edward and Alice going off to hunt in the middle of the night. Edward and Alice staying behind while the rest of us were hunting. The jealous look in Alice's eyes as Edward talked about Bella. It all came to me now. Alice and Edward had been up to this since Alice and Jasper first joined the family.

"You never loved her." I whispered.

"No, he didn't." Rose said, "He was just using her to make Alice jealous the way she did with Jasper."

"You're not who I thought you were." I said to him with hate filled eyes, "How could you hurt her? How could you use her? She showed nothing toward you but love. Even after we left she didn't resent you, she welcomed you with open arms. She risked her life for you in Volterra."

He got up and walked into his room.

"I've gotta find Bella." I said abruptly, getting up.

Rose nodded, "Be careful and hurry back to me." She smiled slightly but it didn't touch her eyes.

I nodded and followed Bella's scent into the forest.

* * *

_You like?_

_Review if you want me to continue._

_If I get not reviews...No chapter 2!_

_hmmm... i shall make you a deal..._

_If you review..._

_I'll send you Edward... and you can keep him cuz Jazzy is mine hehe_

_LOL_

_Love you, Betches. _

_JK!_

_Love ya lots!_

_~B~_


	2. Like You Can Survive Without Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Sandy. **

**And Jasper**

**_S. Meyer: HEY! Jasper is mine!_**

**_Bella: PSH! He's mine!_**

**_Stephenie: I'll sue you!_**

**_Bella: Damn. Fine. I don't own Jasper. *Sobs*_**

_DUN DUN DUN!_

_New Chapter!_

_I did a 'Rosalie's Point of view' Which I've never done before..._

_So ENJOY!_

_REVIEW!_

_~B~_

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I pushed my legs faster and faster as I raced to Volterra.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why did it have to be _my _husband who cheated? Why couldn't he have been satisfied with me and not have to cheat on me with my best friend?

I let out another sob as I realized that he probably didn't love me in the first place. I mean, that smirk said it all. That smirk was triumphant, like "I finally got her after all these years."

I slid down the nearest tree and sobbed. I wrapped my arms around my knees and hugged them to my chest.

This was going to be one long eternity.

_**Alice's Point Of View**_

What have I done?

I hurt my best friend and my husband. I mean, I never meant to love Jasper, I love Edward, but I fell in love along the way and I feel terrible now. Jasper said he'd give me another chance. Would I come through or will I disappoint him?

Edward was sitting behind me now, kissing my bare shoulder as I thought.

Yes, we made love again after Bella and Jasper left.

"Ready for round two?" He asked, kissing my neck.

"I really just need to think right now. I'm sorry." I said and stood up. I put on my clothes and walked down the stairs.

Rose looked up from her magazine, "ho." She said and continued reading.

I gaped, "Excuse me?"

"Aych. Oh. HO."

"Since when are you such a bitch?" I snapped.

"Since you hurt my brother and my sister." She growled.

"So now you're on their side?"

"I've been on their side since they joined this family."

"So you just pretended to be my friend? My sister?"

"You mean like you did to Bella?" She asked.

I would've said something but she was right. I just walked away. I walked out of the house and didn't plan to ever go back.

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

I stared after Bella. Her betrayal and despair lingered behind her. I didn't mean to upset her, but my wife wanted me back and it's either take her back or spend eternity alone.

I sat down on the suede couch and ran my hands through my hair. How did my life get so messed up?

I sat back and let myself wallow in Bella's despair and misery.

_**Emmett's Point Of View**_

I ran faster and faster, trying to find my little sister. I followed her scent all the way into Canada. I followed her scent into the woods and I heard sobbing. I followed the noise until I found her.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her close. She sobbed into my chest.

"Em…what're…you…doing…here?" she asked between sobs.

"I heard what happened." I told her simply.

She kept crying. I picked her up and carried her back to the house.

When we walked in she started thrashing against me. "Let me down! I don't want to be here! I don't want to see him!" she screeched.

I set her down and Rose hugged her, "Its okay, Bella. Calm down."

She sobbed into Rosalie's shoulder. "I should've seen this coming! I should've listened to you!" she cried.

Rose patted her back soothingly, "It's not your fault."

_**Rosalie's Point Of View**_

I hugged Bella as she cried. It killed me to see her like this. I should've just told her instead of giving her cryptic little clues. It's partially my fault.

Edward walked down the stairs and I growled at him.

He rolled his eyes and touched Bella's shoulder lightly. She winced away from him.

"Bella, don't be like that. Please. I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"You're not sorry." She snapped, "If you were, you would've cared when I walked in."

"I did!" he said, "Please, baby."

Then Bella did something I never thought I'd ever see her do. She slapped him right across his cheating, lying face. Bella's still a newborn so that slap hurt. His hand went reflexively to his face and his jaw dropped.

"What was that for?" he asked, staggered.

"For being you." She snapped and walked up the stairs.

Damn. I didn't think Bella had it in her.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

That asshole thinks I would just take him back?

I stormed upstairs and grabbed my suitcase, shoving my things into it. Edward followed me. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"Where ever the fuck I want to go." I snapped, shoving my wallet into my purse.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Since when are you the boss of me?" I said.

"Since you took my last name two years ago." He replied.

"And I gave it back yesterday when I threw the rings at you." I snapped, zipping up my suitcase.

"Technically we're still married so you can't go anywhere."

"Technically," I said, mocking him, "you'll be getting the divorce papers as soon as possible."

"Like you can survive without me." He snorted.

"I did just fine for eighteen years."

"And you had a mental breakdown when I left." He pointed out.

"You know what makes me so mad I could just fucking kill you?" I demanded suddenly.

He looked at me expectantly so I went on, "The fact that Jacob actually loved me and you pulled me away from him, telling me you loved me and that we'd be together for eternity. I could've been happy and had a normal human life but you had to keep me around for your own sick games. That," I said, "is just harsh and malicious."

He rolled his eyes, "You begged me to make you one of us. Don't peg this on me."

"Because I thought you loved me!" I shouted in his face.

"So overdramatic."

"Fuck you." I said and walked out with my suitcase.

I could hear him following me.

"Where're you going?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know yet." I admitted. I was planning to go to Volterra but Edward's words echoed in my mind, _Like you can survive without me. Like you can survive without me. _I was determined to prove him wrong.

Rosalie hugged me, "Be careful, Sis." She murmured in my ear.

Emmett hugged me next, "If you need me, I'll be there for you." He said, "Be careful, little sister."

I smiled at them both, "Thank you and I love you both." I said, "Tell Carlisle and Esme that I love them and I'm sorry I didn't stay to say good bye."

They nodded and I left.

I ran and ran, leaving my old life behind.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

_**Six Years Later**_

It's been six years since I left. I have a new life now. I live here in Canada with my Labrador, Sandy. I've had her since she was three weeks old and she's my baby. _**(A/N picture the dog from Marley and Me)**_

I just got out of the shower and I threw on a pair of white shorts, my converses, and my old Cullen baseball shirt. When I was still part of the family, I had been on Emmett, Rose, and Jasper's team. I threw my hair into a messy bun and put on my matching Cullen hat before grabbing Sandy's leash and putting it on her.

We walked to the dog park and I let her off her leash. I plopped down in the grass and tossed her tennis ball. We played fetch before I pulled out the Frisbee.

I laughed as she jumped up and knocked me onto my butt, licking my face. "Sandy!" I laughed.

We played for a couple of hours and then we just laid back and relaxed.

"Bella?"

* * *

_Ooooooo!_

_Who is it?_

_Try and guess!_

_Review!_

_If I get enough reviews the next chapter will be up by tomorrow night!_

_REVIEW!!!_

_~B~_


	3. Shopping Consultant? WTF!

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight" or any of the characters. I do, however, own Sandy. (I also dont own Victoria Secret)**

_Sorry this took so long!_

_Who was it...?_

_READ AND FIND OUT!!_

_And the more reviews I get... the faster I update!!!!_

_~B~_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

"Bella?"

My head whipped around toward the familiar voice.

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

"Bella?" I asked as my eyes landed on a beautiful brunette lounging in the grass in a Cullen baseball shirt.

She sat up and looked at me, "Jasper?!" she squealed.

I smiled, "Hey, Bell."

She threw herself into my arms, burying her face in my chest.

"Nice to see you, too, Bell." I chuckled.

She looked up at me and smiled, "I can't believe you're here!"

"Speaking of, what're you doing here?"

"I live here." She said, "Washington had to many reminders."

I nodded, "I live in Philadelphia now." I muttered.

"Where's Alice?" She asked. I noticed that she hissed Alice's name.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"I thought you two got back together." She said confusedly.

"We did but I…uh…I caught them in bed again." I mumbled, "You were right,"

She frowned, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged and smiled weakly, "I kind of expected it, you know?"

She nodded.

A Yellow Lab came up and sniffed at me, "Um…"

Bella chuckled, "This is my dog, Sandy." She said.

"I guess that would explain why you're at a dog park."

"That it would." She smiled.

I hugged her closer, "I've missed you so much, Bell."

"I've missed you, too, Jazz." She murmured, "Wait, what're you doing here?" She asked.

"Hunting." I said.

She looked up to me, gazing into my eyes.

A grin spread across her beautiful face, "You kept up the diet."

I nodded, "Why wouldn't I?" I asked confusedly.

She shrugged, "I just kind of assumed that if you ever left the Cullen family you would drop the diet."

I sighed, "I thought about it but I decided it was too difficult to feel the emotions of my prey while I'm killing them."

She nodded, "Oh." She said, "Hey, do you uh wanna go to my house? This park isn't really the ideal place for catching up." She muttered, glancing around at the people surrounding us.

I nodded, "Sure." I said.

She pulled away and grabbed a red leash, clipping it to Sandy's collar. "C'mon, Sandy." She said and the dog followed.

I followed them back to a nice, quaint, little house. It reminded me of a cottage.

She unlocked the door and we went in. There was a small brown leather couch and it had an old fashioned feel to it.

There was artwork on the wall. Tasteful stuff, not the crap most people buy. She had a picture that had the whole family at Christmas the year she changed. My arm was wrapped around Alice's waist and she was giggling, Emmett and Rose were kissing, Edward was hugging Bella and they were smiling happily, and Carlisle and Esme were watching their kids with amused smiles.

Bella saw me looking at the picture, "The good ol' days, eh?" she chuckled humorlessly.

I nodded, "Yeah."

She sat on the couch, "So what have you been up to lately?" She asked.

"Not much." I admitted, "Just hunting and playing my guitar. You?"

"Same. I just hang here with Sandy." She smiled.

"I'm sorry if I messed up your plans by just showing up."

She shook her head, "Not at all. I was just going to go to the mall and get some clothes and books." She said, "You can come if you want. I really don't want you to leave just yet."

I beamed, "I'd love that."

She smiled, "Okay, let me go get changed and we can go."

I nodded and waited on the couch. Bella came out wearing metallic silver skinny jeans with a black T-shirt that hugged her curves. Her boots were knee high, high heeled, and made of patent leather.

She looked incredible.

She smiled, "Ready?"

I nodded and followed her out to a black Lamborghini. "Where's your Ferrari?" I asked.

"I sold it." She muttered, "I didn't want the memories it held." She said.

"Oh. Because he bought it for you." I said.

"That and the fact that we had sex in it." She said bluntly, "I really didn't want to have to think about that every time I drive."

I chuckled, "Wow, you're pretty straight forward."

She nodded, "Yup." She smiled

We got in the car and drove to the mall. We parked and walked in.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said as she walked out of Borders.

I smiled, "And why is that?"

"I need a shopping consultant."

"Isn't that usually a girl's job?" I asked.

She smiled, "Most of the time. Or the gay best friend."

"Excuse me?"

She smiled, "But today it's your job."

"What does this entail?"  
"You just have to tell me what looks good on me." She murmured.

We passed Victoria's Secret and I smirked, "Do I get to be shopping consultant in _there?" _I asked.

She grinned, "Sure, let's go."

My eyes widened. I hadn't thought she would agree but, boy, was I glad she did.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me in to V.S.

She grabbed a few items then pulled me back to the dressing rooms. I sat down on one of the plush pink chairs and waited while she tried on her items.

The curtain was pulled aside and out stepped Bella, clad only in a baby blue lacy bra and panty set.

I crossed my legs and smiled at her. "What do you think?" she asked, spinning to give me a better view.

I smiled, "You're definitely getting that one."

She smiled, "Kay." She said and went back in.

When she stepped back out she was in a midnight blue lacy bra and thong. My jaw dropped.

"You like?" she asked.

I nodded. I had stood up now and she walked closer to me, swaying her hips seductively. She smiled, "You sure?"

I couldn't help myself, I grabbed her and kissed her.

Bella's Point Of View

Jasper pulled me close and kissed me. I stiffened but eventually melted into his muscular arms.

He pulled away. "Sorry." He muttered.

I knew that if I was human I would've been beyond flushed. I hurried and changed into my normal clothes. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I'd be buying that lingerie.

JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB*JB

We walked through the mall silently. We left and went back to my house. His apple cinnamon taste still lingered on my lips and I wished I could kiss him again.

I licked my lips and almost moaned, "Jazz?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"You know we're gonna have to talk about that kiss sooner or later."

He nodded," I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"It's fine, Jazz. I don't mind at all."

He nodded. "I should go." He muttered.

"Please don't go." I pleaded, "Last time we went our separate ways, we didn't see each other for six years."

He smiled, "I'll be back tomorrow." he said.

I nodded, "Promise?" I asked.

He grinned, "I promise."

I smiled, "Okay."

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

What the hell was I thinking?

* * *

_REVIEW!_

_I came up with this chapter as I was walking through the mall LOL_

_I was like OMJ..._

_it was random._

_I get alot of my ideas that way..._

_"Rockstar" came from me being supppper hyper as I washed dishes LOL_

_~B~_


	4. Tanya Has Herpes?

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight" or any of the characters. I do, however, own Martha hahahaha.**

_Sorry this took so long!_

_Thank you to all my loyal readers!_

_I have a website up specifically for my fanfiction._

_It has my upcoming stories and info on my current ones._

_twilightcentralhq(dot)blogspot(dot)com_

_Check it out!_

_Don't forget to review!_

_oh! The rating on this story is likely to change to M._

_I might add lemon but I'll put a warning on front of them for those of you who don't want to read them._

_Thanks!  
~B~_

* * *

Chapter 4

_Two Months Later_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I giggled hyperactively as Jasper tickled me mercilessly. "St-op!" I gasped.

He laughed as I squirmed on the couch, "You give?" he questioned.

I nodded, "Y-es! I give! I give!" I panted.

He pulled back and let me breathe. He chuckled at me.

I smoothed my hair and glared at him, "You messed up my hair." I hissed.

That sent him into hysterics. He was clutching his sides, laughing at my faux anger. "I didn't mess up your hair." He laughed, "You did. Squirmin' around like a fish outta water!" he said in his southern drawl.

"I wouldn't have been 'squirmin'' if _you _hadn't been tickling me!"

He ruffled my hair as I glared again.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath. He heard, of course. Stupid Vampire hearing.

"Ex-_cuuuuse _me?" he demanded before diving at me and tickling me again. I was gasping for unneeded breath. "What did you call me?!" he said, continuing his tickle assault.

"Jazz!" I screeched.

"Say it!" he said.

"I…called…you…a….bitch!" I choked out.

He smiled and stopped tickling me. "Was that so hard?" he asked like he was talking to a five year old.

I flipped him off and ran as I saw him lunge to tickle me again.

He chased me to the back yard and he grabbed me around my waist. Both of us were laughing hysterically as he walked me toward the house.

Well, I thought it was the house. He held me over the water in the pool. "So, you gonna run from me again?" he asked.

I shook my head frantically.

He chuckled, "Good." And with that he dropped me in the water.

When I resurfaced I glared at him. He was laughing so hard he would've cried if he could. I grabbed his ankle and pulled him in with me.

That sure as hell stopped his laughter.

He glared at me and was about to dunk me when we heard, "Ahem."

We both looked up to see Tanya staring down at us with a very fake amused expression. "Hey, Tawny." Jasper muttered.

They'd been dating for a month now and I couldn't hate her more. She was always so jealous of my relationship with Jasper. Kinda sucks when the woman who lusted after your husband goes after your current crush.

She offered her hand and hoisted him out of the water. I climbed out and walked into Jasper's house not caring that I was leaving a trail of chlorine-filled pool water behind me. I walked into the bathroom and dried off. Jasper kept some clothes there for me for when I stayed over. I changed my clothes and walked out to my car. "Bell, wait!" Jasper called.

I turned around, "Hm?"

"Where're you going?"  
"Home." I muttered.

"Oh." He muttered, "Well, be careful and call me when you get there."

"Right." I growled, climbing in my car and speeding off.

_5 Months Later_

Jasper and I have finally moved in together. He said it was inconvenient to drive from Alaska to Canada and back. So now we live together.

I am currently listening to Jasper fuck Tanya in the room next door.

"OHHHH, JASPER!"

God, I hate her voice. It's like nails on a chalkboard.

I buried my head in my pillow, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screeched.

I don't know why I bothered with the pillow. It's not like they'd hear me over their own noises anyway.

"TAAAAANNNNNNNYYYYYAAA!"

UGH!

This is fucking stupid. I grabbed my laptop and opened Yahoo! Messenger.

_**LaBella913 has just logged on.**_

**BlondeBeauty007: **Hey, Bell. What's up?

**LaBella913: **Jasper.

**BlondeBeauty007: **LOL! They're going at it again, I assume?

**LaBella913:** Do they do anything else?

**BlondeBeauty007: **IDK. I don't live with them LOL.

**LaBella913: **AnswerNo. They don't.

**BlondeBeauty007: **Comechill here then. Em is out hunting with Carlisle and Esme. We'll have a GNO.

**LaBella913: **Sure. I'll be right there.

**BlondeBeauty007: **KK, love u, chica.

**LaBella913: **Love u, too**.**

_**LaBella913 has Logged Off.**_

I ran to Rose's house because it was faster than my car. She opened the door and pulled me in for a hug.

We got dressed up and went to a club near by. Guys' eyes were glued to us as we danced together. We laughed and drank and then went back to the house. We stumbled in drunkenly, giggling hyperactively.

I grabbed the phone, "Dare me to prank call Jasper and his whore?" I giggled to Rose.

She nodded, "Do it!"

I dialed the familiar number and shushed Rose as she laughed.

"Hello?" Jasper said.

"Hello, is Tanya Denali available?" I asked, disguising my voice.

"Um… not at the moment. May I ask who is calling?"

"Yes, this is Martha from the free clinic. We have her test results."

"Test results?"

"I'm sorry, sir. This is confidential information."  
"I'm her boyfriend." He explained.

"Oh! Well, then," I said, "Ms. Denali's test results came out positive for herpes." I had to cover my mouth to stifle my giggles.

"WHAT?!"

"So, anyways, please have Ms. Denali call us as soon as possible. Thank you and have a nice day." And with that I hung up.

Rose and I collapsed on the floor laughing. "Best prank of all time!" Rose choked out between laughs.

My phone rang. _Ladies Love Country Boys _started playing. That is _so_ the last time Jasper messes with my phone.

"Helloooo?"

"Bella! Oh, My God! I'm freaking out! Some lady just called and said Tanya has herpes! What should I do?!" Jasper screeched in my ear.

"Um… I'd say you should probably stop banging her." _Duh._

"Well, I already had sex with her tonight! What if I already got it?!"

"Hmmm…well, maybe if you learned to keep it in your pants, you wouldn't have this problem."

"I know that! Should I get tested or—"

"Jasper!" I said, "Just give it a few days. Maybe you didn't get it. But the chances of that are very low. But I'd lay off sex with The Queen Of STDs for a while."

"Yeah. Thanks, Bell."

"No problem."

I hung up and Rosalie and I started laughing again.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" I choked out.

We calmed down and watched "The Notebook" before I went home.

Tanya was nowhere to be found and for that I was thankful.

Jasper was pacing around all day and kept looking nervously at his nether regions.

I chuckled to myself and sat on the couch.

"Jasper, you can stop pacing."

"Bella, I might have herpes! How can I be calm!?" he shouted.

I sighed, "'This is Martha from the Free Clinic. We have her test results.'" I said in my 'Martha' voice.

His eyes widened and then narrowed into slits. "YOU!"

I nodded, "Yup."

"But why?" he asked.

"You think I enjoy listening to you and Tanya's sexcapades?"

He glared, "You could've told me instead of making me kick her out and tell her I needed some time alone!"

"I have! Don't blame me because you never listen!"

He huffed, "Fine." He grabbed his jacket, "I'll be at Tanya's if you need me." He muttered.

He left and I succumbed to he pent up anger, sadness, and jealousy. I hugged the decorative couch pillows and began to cry.

* * *

_Hehehe._

_REVIEW!_

_Sorry for the massive time jump lol._

_I think I might do the same as the wonderful **l'heure bleue **and send all the reviewers a sneak peek of the next chapter!_

_So hopefully that will motivate you all to review..._

_But it might not... LOL_

_REVIEW!  
~B~_


	5. Bella Has Friends?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own _The Breakfast Club._**

_Thank you for all the reviews!_

_I got 11 that time so this chapter lets try for 15!_

_Sneak peak of the next chapter for all reviewers!_

_Also!_

_I need a beta!_

_Check out my storyish thing on my profile!_

_If you're interested, check that out then PM me!_

_REVIEW!  
~B~_

* * *

Chapter 5

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

Why would Bella do that?

Does she really want me to be unhappy?  
It's been two days. I'm still pretty pissed at her.

"JASSSSPPPPERRRR!" Shit. I should really focus on what I'm doing.

I thrust a few more times then leaned back, wishing I could sleep.

"That was amazing." Tanya breathed.

"Mm." I muttered.

My laptop beeped, _New BlogSpot Feed._

_Bella's Blog_

_Do you ever feel like life is just falling apart?_

_Shattering at your feet?_

_Or is that just me?_

_So much has happened lately._

_I was a fool to think it was actually getting better._

_Seems like I can never make good choices._

_And when they seem good at the time, they end up crashing and burning._

_Like with Edward. _

_I loved him with everything I had, had, was, and am._

_And look where that got me!_

_How can you pretend to love someone?_

_How can you be as heartless as to convince an innocent person you love them?_

_And Alice._

_I thought she was my best friend._

_Shopping trips every weekend, sleepovers, and movie nights._

_All lies. _

_She lied right to my face._

_Just like my asshole of an ex-husband._

_It's one thing for your husband to cheat on you but with your BEST FRIEND?!_

_And now with Jasper._

_Best friend?_

_What kind of best friend lets you wallow in your misery as they bang their girlfriend in the next room?_

_And its not just normal sex._

_It's house-shaking, head-board-breaking, bed-hitting-the-wall, wake-the-neighbors, straight up, FUCKING._

_And to top it all off..._

_His girlfriend is one of the many women who coveted my ex-husband!_

_Is he on a mission to sleep with EVERY woman who I could've potentially lost Edward to?_

_Seems like it!_

_Then he plays that "Oh, Bella! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were home!" card._

_Fucking LIAR._

_I'm home by 4:30 and he knows it._

_And it's funny because they've done it on every surface in the house._

_I had to bleach the dining room table last week._

_And the kitchen counters._

_And the coffee table._

_And the- well, you get the point._

_Does he not understand that I'm dying in here by myself as he and Tanya have a sexcapade in the next room?_

_Does he have no feelings at all? (Haha, the empath not having feelings. Pun fully intended)_

_I will probably go back home to Forks._

_It's been forever since I've seen Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme._

_I just saw Rosie last night but I never get tired of her._

_I just hope Edward isn't there._

_I can't deal with that shit._

_I'll call as soon as I'm done typing._

_I'll update as soon as possible._

I was gaping at my computer screen. She _so _did not just announce my sex life to all 700 followers of her blog.

I stormed into her room, not caring that I was naked. "What the hell, Bella?" I demanded.

She looked up from her laptop, "What?" she asked innocently.

"You know what, Bella. You totally humiliated me in front of 700 people!"

"Serves you right."

"What?!" I demanded, "What the hell did I do to you?!"

"Did you even fucking read my blog?" She asked, "Or did you just skip down to the words 'Jasper', 'Tanya', and 'sexcapade'?"

I glared, "I'm sorry that you wallow in misery when you could be finding someone who can make you happy."

She looked like she would cry if she could, "My husband cheated on me with my best friend. That's not exactly something I can get over this quickly."

I softened my tone, "Bella, it's been almost seven years."

"I thought I was going to spend forever with him." She whispered, "Apparently his definition of forever isn't the same as mine."

"Bella, you need to forget about him. He's not good enough for you." I said, "If he was he'd have seen what a wonderful woman you are and wouldn't have hurt you."

She shook her head, "It was me who wasn't good enough. If I had been he wouldn't have had to turn to Alice."

"Bella, don't think like that." I muttered.

She shook her head, "No, you're right. My misery is my own fault." She said, her voice breaking. "But really," she continued, "Who would want damaged goods? I've been broken beyond repair more than once. That's why I don't try."

I was about to say something when she continued, "You have Tanya now and I'm sorry I've been such a bitch. It's just been really hard for me to see that _you've _found someone but no one wants me."

I was about to tell her that Tanya was only temporary when Tanya appeared in the doorway. _Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear. _"Baby, come back to bed. Tawny's ready for round two!" _Gah. I hate it when she talks in 3__rd__ person like that._

Bella snorted.

Tanya pulled me to my bedroom for "round two"

I needed to comfort Bella but I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to be comforted by.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

Jasper is such a jerk. He's so just…UGH!

Who the hell does he think he is? Storming in here saying _I _humiliated _him?_

They got into "Round Two" and I turned on my iPod as loud as it would go, shoving the ear buds in my ears. _Crazy _by Patsy Cline played and I closed my eyes.

I let myself dream about what would've happened if Edward had actually loved me.

_I leaned my head on his chest as we lay on the grass under the stars. His arm was around my waist. "Do you ever wonder what would've happened if you never came to Forks?" he asked._

_I shook my head, "That's too painful to think about."_

_"Why?" he asked._

_"Because I wouldn't have met you. But I'm sure you would've found someone else." I muttered._

_He shook his head, "You're the only woman for me, Bella. I could never love anyone else."_

_I pushed myself up on my elbows and kissed him. He pulled me closer and rolled so he hovered over me. He moved his lips to my collarbone and kissed and sucked at my neck. I moaned and pulled his lips back to mine. _

_I pulled back, "I love you, Edward." _

_"I love you, too, Bella." I looked in his eyes and I knew he meant it._

I sighed. At least my dream Edward loved me.

I had once asked Alice what my future with Edward looked like. She had shrugged, "There are too many decisions along the way. I can't see clearly."

The song changed to _Cheater Cheater _By Joey + Rory. I'm on a huge country high now because that's all stupid Jasper listens to.

The song pulled me out of my fantasy. I pulled out my ear bud and heard another, "OHHH," from Tanya the Twit.

I put my ear buds back in and changed the song again. My mind wandered and when I came to, it was dawn.

I turned off my iPod and went out to the living room in my silky pajamas. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels, not finding anything. I stood up and put on _The Breakfast Club._ I sat back on the couch and watched my movie.

_"What was that ruckus?!" Mr. Vernon yelled. _

_The teens tried to hold back their laughter as Bender hit his head on the table. Claire and Andy knock on the table to disguise the noise. Mr. Vernon's eyes narrow suspiciously._

_"Uh…What ruckus, sir?" Andy asked._

_"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!" Vernon shot back._

_"Could you describe this ruckus, sir?" Brian asked._

_"Ouch!" Bender muttered from under the table. Clair coughs to hide the noise. Allison adds a cough, as do Andy and Brian._

_"Was that—was that the ruckus you heard?" Claire asked as the coughing died down._

_Vernon looks at her skeptically, "No. It wasn't."_

"Ahem." I look behind me to see Jasper looking at me.

"What?" I asked, pausing my movie.

"Do you really need to listen to that so loud?"

I nodded, "_The Breakfast Club _cannot be fully enjoyed unless at full volume." I explained.

He glared, "Turn it down. It's irritating Tawny."

I pretended to gag, "Don't call her that in front of me. That bitch is annoying enough without your help."

He turned and walked away, "Whatever." He muttered.

I just wanna punch him right in his pretty face.

Tanya the Twit came out of the room, "Bella!" she called as if she couldn't see me on the couch.

"Hm?"

"Oh! There you are!" she giggled, "Jazzy and I were wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies with us."

"You seriously want me to come with you on a _date?_" I asked.

She nodded.

I smiled as a plan formed in my head. "I'd love to." I said, "As long as I can bring a friend?" I said, turning it into a question.

She looked baffled. _Bella has friends?_ Was written all over her face. She recovered and nodded, "Of course."

She walked back into Jasper's room.

I pulled out my cell to call an old friend….

* * *

_Oooooo!_

_Who is she gonna call?_

_Betcha won't be able to guess!_

_If anyone guesses right... they will get..._

_The next chapter earlier than everyone else!_

_Do you all like this story enough for that to motivate you? _

_Or am I being full of myself? _

_Sneak peeks for all reviewers!_

_Next chapter should be up soon!_

_Hahaha My A/N looks like a mushroom!_

_REVIEW!_

_~B~_


	6. Jasper jealous? Nooooooo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I do, however, own this story line**

_Hello there. _

_I have a little story for you all...._

_There is a reader know as **Cocoloco123**_

_She STOLE PART OF THIS STORY_

_She copy and pasted part of chapter one into her story. _

_I'm beyond furious. I don't write stories for others to Plagiarize_

_I spend lots of time to make my stories and I don't appreciate being made a fool of._

_If you want to see for yourself how she stole my work...go to www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5057251/1/Is_Change_A_Good_Thing_

_So, Cocoloco123, if you're reading this, which I'm sure you are. I mean, how else would you get ideas?_

_Then CHANGE YOUR STORY BEFORE I REPORT YOU_

_Now enjoy Chapter 6!_

_~B~_

* * *

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

Tanya apparently has a death wish. She just went out to ask Bella along on a date with us.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up…. Did Bella just… accept Tanya's invitation?!

She said she was going to invite a friend…. I wonder who she has in mind.

Jacob is the first person that comes to my mind. But then again, Bella is unpredictable….

I heard her murmuring quietly to the person on the phone. She laughed as she walked in her room and closed the door.

Tanya came back into the room, confusion emanating from her. "I didn't know Bella had friends." She muttered to herself.

Tanya rushed back to her house to get ready for the movies.

I'm guessing tonight is going to suck… wish me luck!

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I scrolled through my cell phone's list of numbers until I found the name I was looking for.

I'd only met this guy a couple of times but he was super nice… and single, the advantage that

will be working in my favor tonight.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Yellow?" came his bright reply.

"Hey! It's Bella."

"Bella? Wow, haven't heard from you in a while." He said, taken off guard by my call, "How have you been?"

"Not well. Edward cheated on me with Alice."

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, "Sooo…does that mean you're single?"

I chuckled, "Yeah." Then I remembered my goal, "Speaking of… would you do me a huge favor?"

"And that would be…?"

"Would you be my date?" I blurted out.

I heard him chuckle, "That's all? You had me thinking you wanted to get laid." He said, faking disappointment.

I laughed, "So you'll do it?"

"Sure." He said, "What are we doing exactly?"

"We're going to the movies. It's a double date with Jasper and Tanya."

"Tanya Denali?" he asked.

"Yup."

"That girl never learns does she?" he muttered to himself.

I chuckled and gave him my address before hanging up.

I leaned back in bed before pulling out Wuthering Heights. I read for about two hours before heading out to hunt.

_**Mystery Man's Point Of View**_

I got ready and began to run to Alaska. If I didn't start now I would definitely _not _make it in time.

To say I was psyched would be an understatement. I'd been entranced by Bella the first time I'd laid eyes on her when my coven stopped in Washington to visit our old friend Carlisle. I'd flirted with her excessively, only to receive glares from her husband.

I literally almost did a happy dance when she said she was single.

_~Later That Night~_

I stood in front of the large brown house and knocked on the door.

Bella opened the door, a grin on her face. "It's been so long!" she exclaimed, pulling me in for a hug.

I hugged back, "I know," I agreed, "seems like forever since I've seen you, Bella."

"Definitely." She said happily. Jasper walked out of the hall way, "Oh, Jazz, you remember Benjamin, right?"

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

Benjamin? _Benjamin!?_

Bella seriously got Benjamin to come all the way from _Egypt _to go to the fucking _movies?!_ How did he get Amun to agree to that? Amun rarely lets Benjamin out of his site.

"Uh, yeah. I remember him." I muttered, "Nice to see you again."

He smiled brightly, "You, too, Jasper." He said happily. That bugs me so much. He's so overly happy. _Oh, I can control the elements! I'm so the happiest person you'll ever meet! _At one point I actually thought he was gay. That is, until he started flirting it up with Bella.

Bella smiled at me, "So as soon as Tanya gets here we'll head to the theater." She said, "What movie are we seeing?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Benjamin smiled, "How about _The Unborn_?" he suggested, "It's supposed to be pretty scary."

Bella beamed back at him, "Sounds good to me." She said, "What do you think, Jasper?"

I smiled weakly, "Sure."

Bella grabbed Benjamin's hand and led him to the living room. I listened vaguely and heard them catching up. Bella's musical laughter rang through the house as he told her a story about making it rain over random people's head and watching their confusion. I, for one, didn't find it very funny.

Tanya finally arrived, "Jazzy!" she squealed as if she hadn't seen me like, an hour ago.

"Hey, Tawny." I smiled fakely.

She giggled and kissed me. She reeked of tequila. Kate must've gotten her drunk. I was eternally grateful to Tanya's sister.

Bella and Benjamin made their way over to Tanya and me. "Ready?" Bella asked.

We all nodded and headed for my car. Bella crawled in the back seat with Benjamin and I tried to tune out their laughter as I drove.

We pulled up to the theater and Bella got the tickets. We found some seats and sat down. Benjamin was next to Bella, Bella was next to me, and I was next to Tanya. It was hard to concentrate on the movie with Bella and Benjamin whispering and giggling through the whole thing.

As the credits began to roll, I stood up immediately and Bella, Tanya, and Benjamin's eyes all flashed to me, "In a bit of a hurry?" Bella asked sarcastically.

I shrugged. I had this feeling coursing through me. I wasn't sure what it was…anger maybe? Protectiveness of my Best friend? Or, dare I say it, jealousy?"

They all stood up and I noticed that Benjamin was holding Bella's hand. The feeling from before flared.

We walked to the car and got in before I sped off toward the house. Tanya's hand was inching up my thigh, her too-long nails threatening to brush against my manhood. I moved my leg a little, causing her hand to slide off my thigh and onto the middle console of the car.

She stuck out her lip in a way she thought was adorable when really, all it did was make me think about how pathetic I was for being with her. "Jazzy!" she whined. Gah. Her voice drives me insane. It's like Janis's voice from Friends, all high and nasally.

We pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car. Tanya and I walked inside while Bella and Benjamin stayed at the porch. I'd bet he's going to make that first date grand gesture…the kiss.

The feeling was consuming my entire being and I was about a second and a half away from storming out there and grabbing Bella and dragging her inside.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

"So you had fun?" I asked.

"Of course!" Benjamin replied, "How could I not have fun when I'm with a woman as beautiful as you?"

If I could've blushed, I would've been scarlet.

He smiled as I glanced demurely at my feet.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight, Benjamin. It really means a lot to me that you came all this way."

He grinned, "It's no problem, really." He leaned toward me alluringly, "I think I may stay longer if maybe you'd agree to see me again?"

I smiled, "Like a second date?"

He nodded.

"I'd love to." I smiled.

"Fantastic." He beamed, "Well, I'd better be going."

"Call me?" I asked.

He nodded happily. His face suddenly turned serious and he leaned into me, laying his hands gently on either side of my face before pulling me in to kiss me softly.

My eyes fluttered closed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back and beamed at me. "Good night, Bella." He said charmingly.

"Good night, Benjamin." I breathed out.

He chuckled before getting in his car.

I turned and entered the house, a little wobbly. The last time I had been kissed was by Jasper in Victoria's Secret. That was…_wow._

I went to my room and began undressing and changing into something more comfortable. As I sat down on my bed I heard the sound indicating that it would be a long night.

"JAAASSSSSPPPPPEEERRRR!" Tanya's voice screeched as there was a loud banging on my wall from the bed hitting it.

I banged my fist against the wall, "KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YA?!"

The noises didn't quiet and eventually I just put on my headphones and tuned them out.

I pulled out my laptop and began to blog.

_Bella's Blog_

_Hello there, darlings. Tonight was fantastic! I went on a double date with Jasper and T-Rex. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…in fact, it was quite nice. Benjamin was a perfect gentleman and that goodnight kiss was just…mmmmmmmm….amazing. I can't wait for my next date with him. Maybe he's the cure for my broken heart? I hope so. Well, that's all for now! Lots of love!  
Bella._

I closed my laptop and decided to call Rose. I picked up my cell and dialed the number. It rang twice before Emmett answered.

"Sis!"

"Hey, Em!" I smiled.

"I heard you had a date tonight!" he chuckled, "How did it go?"

"It was awesome!" I exclaimed, "He was so sweet and he asked me out on a second date!"

Emmett chuckled, "That's great! You have to come visit soon. We all miss you."

"I will. I just gotta get things with Ben up and going." I said, "I really hope I don't screw things up. I mean, I thought everything was fine with Edward and look where that ended up."

"Bella, Edward is an asshole. He was using you. It had nothing to do with you being a bad wife or whatever."

I sighed, "I know…it just feels like…it was my fault. Like I couldn't keep him satisfied so he had to cheat."

"It had been happening long before he even met you, Bell."

"Yeah." I muttered, "I'm gonna go, Em. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Bells."

"Night, Em." I said and hung up.

And just like every night I got that hollow feeling in my chest like everything had just disappeared. I wrapped my arms around my torso and sobbed.

I buried my face in a pillow and wished that I could suffocate. That I could end this shit I call a life.

The noise in Jasper's room had stopped so I'm assuming Tanya left. For some reason, that was comforting.

My mind ran over the nights events. I smiled as I remembered the kiss. Maybe life wouldn't be so terrible if I had Benjamin.

* * *

_Review!_

_Everyone who reviews will get a sneak peek of chapter seven!_

_~B~_


	7. Your Mom!

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Tanya's blonde moments and This delicious half-lemon :)**

_Well..._

_I know I promised sneakpeeks but I was waaay too excited to hold this back XD_

_My first "almost Lemon" or...Lime :D_

_CAUTION! Jasper's Point of View is a bit graphic...so beware :)_

_This started out as a serious chapter...then turned into me and ARC13 messing around with Tanya's stupidity...and then into a semi-serious/semi-filler chapter._

_I apologize in advance to those of you who don't like it when I make Tanya look stupid...but it's very VERY fun hehe_

_ARC13 helped me write this, so props to her :)_

_In case you weren't aware...ARC13 is my BFF and a Star Wars freak so all of you who like Star Wars go check her out :) (She also has a Twilight story,too)_

_Hope you guys like my first lime :D_

_P.S.... The rubber bands are heading in the right direction!_

_~B~_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I can't believe I let myself get so out of control last night….I try my hardest _not _to think of Edward but sometimes I slip. Edward is in the past. There's no more "Edward and Bella" and I just have to accept that.

I mean, Jasper was right, it has been six years…I should be over it by now…right?

But really, six years is nothing when you're a vampire. Jasper should now that. But he's too busy banging Tanya to even care about his poor best friend.

_**Jasper's Point of View**_

Tanya was curled up next to me…and I'm not enjoying it…at all. I really just want to push her off the bed…but she would kill me….

"Jasper…" she whispered. At first I was scared that she was gonna kill me because she realized that I wanted to push her onto the floor…but then she said something I'd never EVER would have expected her to say…. "I love you."

Now I was in full out panic mode…I obviously don't love her…but I can't say that…she'd dump me and I can't be alone….

"Um…thanks?"

"THANKS!? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?" she hissed, standing up. I winced…but was secretly happy that she was no longer cuddling up to me….

"What do you want me to say, Tanya?" I said in a bored voice.

"Um…I don't know, Jasper," she said sarcastically, "maybe 'I love you, too'?!"

_But I don't _I said mentally. "Tawny," I said, hoping to sway her with terms of endearment, "I don't want to rush things…."

"You sure as hell didn't have a problem with rushing things when it came to getting in my pants!" she snarled.

"Don't pull that card, Tanya. You were the one who was all over me!" I defended.

"Well…well…" she said, out of things to say…figures, her brain is smaller than that piece of lint in her hair, "Screw you."

"Nice comeback…" I muttered sarcastically, "are you sure you didn't want to go with something more modern? Like…'your mom' perhaps?"

She huffed and stormed out of my room, "_This _is why I preferred Edward!" Ohhhhh that was a low blow and she knew it.

"Don't compare me to that ASSHOLE." I hissed.

"Look who is being an asshole NOW!" she threw back at me.

"What the hell are you two fighting about?!" Bella growled, her head popping out of her bedroom door.

"Jasper isn't man enough to say he loves me." Tanya said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Bella scoffed, "That's because he doesn't."

"Bella!" I screeched.

"Like it's not the truth?" she snapped.

I gave her a silent warning to shut her fucking mouth.

"Jasper?" Tanya asked, sadness filling her eyes. I suddenly hated myself…why couldn't I just…feel the same way? Even if she was a bimbo who didn't know her ass from her elbow…she still deserved to be loved….right?

"I'm sorry, Tanya…I just…maybe if you gave me time…I could…" I said pathetically.

"Oooooor," Bella said in a sing song voice, "you could leave and not come back." She pointed at the door.

"Bella!" I hissed, "Stop!"

"Yeah, honey, don't be jealous because he wants me and not you." Tanya said.

Bella laughed, "Like I care who Jasper wants. I just want your stupid ass out of my house."

"Stupid? STUPID?!" Tanya thundered, "I'm not the one who is ALIVE!"

Bella looked at her with a "wow, you're stupider than I thought you were" look. "Um…I'm not alive either, retard."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so bitter people wouldn't assume you were alive."

"You make no sense."

"Your mom makes no sense!" Tanya yelled.

I laughed; _She actually used 'your mom'._

Bella rolled her eyes, "its people like you who give vampires a bad name."

"You couldn't be a vampire if you tried!" Tanya said.

"Wow, Jasper, where do you find these girls?" Bella asked.

"Bella, just go back in your room."

"I can't…I'm not a vampire. Therefore I can't go anywhere." Bella laughed.

Tanya crossed her arms across her chest, "I told you she wasn't a vampire."

I think I need to get her a sarcasm sign....

"Maybe Jasper doesn't want you because he's already had a taste of something better." Bella smirked.

"Excuse me?!" Tanya muttered.

"Oh…he didn't tell you he kissed me?" Bella asked innocently.

My eyes widened, "What the hell, Bella!?"

"You kissed her?! You kissed the human!?" Tanya said incredulously.

"Tanya! She's a vampire." I hissed, annoyed, "and it was a long time ago. It meant nothing."

_**Bella's Point of View**_

Um…ouch. That hurt. It meant nothing? I guess I was the only one who felt that spark….

"Yeah…he's right. It meant nothing." I whispered and went back in my room, slamming the door behind me.

"Bella!" Jaspers voice came through my door, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No, no. You're right. It meant nothing. I was just a brokenhearted girl who was vulnerable who you took advantage of. No big deal."

"Bella, you know it meant something."

"No, I don't." I hissed. I'm guessing the T-Rex left… I don't think he'd be saying all that in front of her.

"Bella, I'm coming in!" he said.

"No! I'm…naked." I lied.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." **(A/N anyone know what movie that line is from? First person to get it right gets a dedicated one-shot [questions about that? PM me])** He said opening the door.

I hissed into my pillow as I heard him walk in. I sank my teeth into the pillow….Feathers cascaded out EVERYWHERE.

It reminded me of my honeymoon and I burst into tears.

"Bella?! What's wrong?!" Jasper asked frantically.

"Pillows…feathers…teeth…headboards…" I sputtered hysterically.

"Bella, calm down! Tell me what's wrong."

"Honeymoon…" I sobbed,

He pulled me into his arms, "Oh, honey, calm down. Don't cry."

I buried my head in his chest and clutched him to me. It reminded me of the night I found Edward and Alice in bed together…how Jasper held me together while I fell apart.

I looked up into his amber eyes and became entranced.

"Bella…." His breath caressed my face and I closed my eyes, losing myself in the sheer bliss of him holding me.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, his lips were on mine.

My hands went straight to his honey blond hair and I threaded my fingers through it. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth granting him access. His tongue caressed mine as he brought his hand up to my cheek, wiping away my tears. **(A/N Shut up. I know she can't cry but it's cuter this way XP) **

He pushed me back onto my bed, crawling on top of me. His lips moved to my neck as I moaned. It had been so long since anyone had kissed any part of me.

His hands went to the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. He tossed it onto the floor and looked down at me, his eyes glazing over in lust.

He wasn't wearing a shirt so I settled for running my hands over his toned body. He leaned down to me and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. He was in nothing but his boxers so I tugged them down.

HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT.

He's HEEEUUUUGGGEE.

He chuckled when he caught my wide-eyed stare, "Like what you see?" He whispered in my ear.

"Oh, yessssss." I moaned as he began massaging my breast. He chuckled and kissed me again.

His unoccupied hand slid down my body and pulled off my shorts and underwear. His tongue prodded my mouth open and tangled his tongue with mine as I moaned into his mouth.

**_Jasper's Point of View_**

She was just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself. My hands were all over every inch of her incredibly sexy body. My eyes ran down her gorgeously toned body, from her round, supple breasts to her smooth, bare pussy.

She was moaning and writhing beneath me and I was entranced by her. Her soft whimpers were getting me harder than I thought possible and I knew I had to be inside her. She lifted her hips to grind against my painfully hard cock. I had my tip at her entrance and I had to warn myself to slow down and not pound into her.

We were both too far gone to notice the knock on the door….

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

_Oooooo...Cliffy!_

_Anyone know where that quote is from?_

_If so, leave the answer in your review and I'll write you a dedicated one-shot :) _

_In case you don't know, a dedicated oneshot is where you give me a prompt and I write you a story! :D_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_All reviews get sneak peeks as always :)_

_OH! and btw...how old do you all think I am? Just curious..._

_Lots of love, darlings!_

_~B~_

* * *


	8. The Wedding Planner

**_Hey, everyone!_**

**_I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. My laptop is dying slowly and won't let me open documents without shutting off.  
I'm trying to finish Chapter 8 of this story and chapter 13 of You Don't Know Me.  
I'm also suffering from writer's block. :(  
There should be an update (on both stories) before the end of this month!_**

**_On another note....  
Follow me on Twitter!  
I'm going to be posting sneak peeks of the chapters (and of new stories I'm working on) there.  
I'm also kinda funny, LOL.  
http://www(dot)twitter(dot)com/bellawhitlock51_**

**_And just so you don't all hate me so much for this A/N... here is a small piece of Chapter 8!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! **

**_Alice's Point of View_**

I don't know where to go, what to do....I'm a mess!

Edward and I had worked so hard to keep everything a secret and it all crashed and burned because he couldn't control his anger toward her. I mean, I understand that she was a _major _cockblock but still, we could still be maintaining our relationship without all of the guilt!

It's been quite a while since the last time I saw him. Although, he keeps leaving me messages.

_"Ally, baby, please! Don't let them convince you that our love isn't real!" _

_"Alice, please! Just call me!"_

_"Ally, I love you! Please come back!"_

_"Alice....I'm sick and tired of you ignoring me. Why does it matter what they think!?"_

He finally gave up. I haven't gotten a call for about a month and a half. I picked up my phone, debating whether or not to call him.... I slammed my phone into the ground.

This isn't me. I'm not a home-wrecker...I just...what I felt for Jasper wasn't real. I mean, sure, he's a great guy. Sweet, caring, and had quite the libido...but he wasn't Edward. Then when Bella came along, everything was about _her. _

He had to take _her _to a meadow. He had to introduce _her _to the family. He was so in love with _her._ And it was all because _she_ smelled nice. It makes me sick.

To make things worse, I had to pretend to like the stupid little bitch! I had to be nice to her and take her shopping and plan her wedding! While I was holding myself back from scratching her muddy brown eyes out, I had to grin and bear it as I planned her wedding to the man I love! This is like a bad movie...like 'The Wedding Planner' except that I didn't get the guy.

When she said I was her maid of honor I could have slapped her! Didn't she know? Couldn't she see how much I loved Edward? I think she knew and just wanted to watch me suffer. Sadistic motherfucker.

I really, _really _didn't want to save her from James. Hell, it was my fault he was there in the first place. I knew she was going to sneak off. Hell, I even tried to get Jasper to go check on her, hoping James would finish him off, too. But nooooooo, everyone had to jump to defend the precious little human.

After the chaos with James, I tried to get Laurent and even Victoria to kill the whiny little thing but the fucking wolves had to play hero and thwart my plan.

I thought Rosalie would be my only confidant. She seemed to hate Bella as much as I did. But then she becomes the whore's BFF. Pick a side, wouldya?!

Edward knew...he knew all along how much I hated her. He knew of all my plans but he was so determined to keep up his façade that he _saved her _from all of the things meant to take her out of the picture so that we could be together!

I was still thinking when my phone rang. The familiar number appeared on my screen and my nostrils flared.

* * *

_Who do you think it is?_

_Review, please! Even though this is not technically a chapter LOL._

_Thank you all for reading and I'll get the chapters out ASAP!_

_Thanks!_

_xoxo  
~N~_


End file.
